Heart of the Storm
by Miss Kansas
Summary: Storms can lead to pain and destruction, but sometimes even in the darkest of times, sunlight can shine through. Cabin AU.
1. A Storm Is Brewing

**A cabin AU! You're gonna like this one!**

* * *

 _These are nice._

With a grin, Yang picked a few white lilies from the vast prairie. After Yang stood, she the smell of nature wafted into her nose as a breeze kissed her cheeks. The sun gazed down at her with a smile, the birds were chirping, and the cicadas were roaring. It was a nice day.

Until the blonde spotted a blanket of dark clouds in the distance.

 _A storm? I should get going. Don't wanna get caught up in that._

With that thought in mind, she whirled around to head to back to her secluded cabin. At that moment, the wind suddenly accelerated. That compelled her to pick up the pace. A storm was brewing and there was no way she'd get stuck with it.

Her cabin was in view and shouldn't take more than five minutes to get to the safety of inside.

This was the first spring that Yang was here for an extended period of time. Her true home, where Taiyang and Ruby was, was several hours away.

Not so far away was her new cabin. Just a couple of months ago, her mother offered her the place.

Yang figured why not take it? It's a free cabin in the wilderness. Normally, she was surrounded by lots of people and noises. The town's noises. Every now and then, it was nice to get away from it all. The cabin was hers during the spring and no one else's.

She'd only been here for a few days, so she had yet to settle in. The cabin was a little bland for her tastes. She might as well decorate the place. Which is why she was out on the prairie in a floral dress. New flowers would definitely make her new place look more vibrant. White lilies would fix that.

She kept walking with a handful of white lilies. With every breeze, Yang got a delectable whiff of the flowers. On the plus side, they'd also make the cabin smell nicer. Like nature instead of wood. With that thought in mind, the blonde kept walking.

Before she realized, the cicadas ceased their songs. The birds no longer chirped. Only the sounds of a rougher breeze could be heard. Until there was a sharp whinny noise. It sounded like it belonged to an animal. It was in the distance, so Yang squinted her eyes. Sure enough, there was a random white horse trotting around the prairie.

In the few days that Yang had been here, she hadn't seen any wild horses. Wild horses ran with herds, right? And they certainly didn't look that clean or trimmed. And they _definitely_ didn't have saddles.

 _That's odd,_ Yang thought when she spotted the saddle. _Where's the rider?_

Briefly, Yang glanced around the flat land. There was nothing but flowers, vibrant trees, and dandelions that rustled in the breeze. Certainly, no person.

The air dropped several degrees. The sky swirled with gray and blackness, and numerous clouds loomed overhead. The storm was almost here. The rain would spill over any moment.

 _Approach it slowly,_ Yang told herself. _Maybe the horse can help me find the rider or is near them. Getting caught in the storm would be awful._

To let the horse know she was present, Yang let out a calm whistle. Instantly, the pure white horse stopped grazing and whipped its head up to meet her soft gaze.

"Hey, bud," the blonde used a soft voice as she stepped closer to the steed. The animal didn't move or look scared, so she took that as a good sign. "Where's your owner?"

In response, the horse neighed.

As Yang inched closer, she realized how majestic this animal looked. The white hair was perfectly trimmed. The mane on its neck was neatly brushed and braided to perfection. The bushy tail was recently brushed, so it was puffy. Whoever owned this horse definitely spoiled it.

The closer Yang got, the more unsettled the horse became.

"It's okay," Yang murmured as she held up her hands to show she wasn't a threat. "You're fine. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna know who owns you? Did you escape your enclosure?"

Another sharp whinny.

"Ugh," Yang mildly groaned. "You're not Zwei. You're not gonna magically know what I'm saying, huh?"

All the steed did was go back to grazing. The animal must've determined that Yang was no threat and didn't mind her presence. Taking that as permission, Yang set a hand on the horse's saddle.

"You haven't been out here for long, have you?"

The horse munched on the grass. The steed didn't even look up to acknowledge her. Good, at least this was a chill horse and not one that spooked easily.

"Wanna come to my place?" Yang asked kindly. "I gotta shed for you. You probably don't wanna get rained on."

After she said that, the white stallion whipped around and darted away faster than Yang could even think.

"W-wait up!" Yang yelped as she bolted after the troublesome animal. "Where're you goin'!?"

To her surprise, the horse stopped in its tracks when it arrived at a particularly broad tree. The blonde wasn't planning on chasing the animal for long, but after it stopped so suddenly, it made her curious.

 _Why did he..._

Interested as to why the horse skidded to a halt, Yang darted over. Along the way, she heard the grass crunching. Like someone was struggling. There were a few fragile grunts of effort that lingered.

"There, there, Storm. I'll manage…"

That was a different voice. A feminine one. It sounded exhausted. That compelled Yang to get to the bottom of the mystery of who it belonged to. Whoever she was, must've been the horse's owner. And she must've been in trouble if she sounded like she was struggling.

That's when Yang approached cautiously. That was the first-time lilac met azure.

"H-hey," Yang greeted in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

What immediately caught Yang's attention was that this mystery girl's white cloak was stained red. On the front of her right shoulder, there was a slash that tore through her clothing and skin.

In response, the girl grunted and grimaced. Like she was in too much pain to acknowledge Yang's presence.

The girl was leaning against a tree trunk. Her expression was one of distress, and her white-hair matched her horse's perfectly. Her eyes were a piercing blue. It almost felt like they reached into Yang's soul. It was then that Yang realized the fright in them.

"G-get away from me!"

It sounded like the white-haired girl choked on her words. Like she was speaking out of pain. In response, Yang took a step back, trying to appear as less intimidating as possible.

The girl struggled to stand and ended up stumbling before clinging to the tree trunk behind her for dear life. Despite her franticness, her steed remained calm. As if her life depended on it, the frantic girl grabbed her rapier from behind her and poised it at Yang threateningly.

"Woah, woah! There's no need for violence," Yang said and switched to a nurturing voice. This girl needed medical attention immediately and she was going to get it whether she wanted it or not. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What happened to you? Why can't you walk? Why's your shoulder so banged up?"

When the blonde advanced a single step to examine her injuries, the white-haired girl tightened the grip on her rapier, although it was shaky.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Okay," Yang held up her hands. "I just want to help."

The girl seemed intrigued by her words. For a moment, she fought off the grimace and squinted like she couldn't see Yang properly. "H-how do I know you're not one of them?"

"One of who?"

In that split second, the white-haired girl appeared to conclude that Yang wasn't a threat. Instead, the blonde stranger was genuinely concerned for her well-being.

Relief sparked in those blue eyes before they fluttered shut. Luckily, Yang caught her before she could collapse on the grass. The sound of the rapier thudding on the harsh ground rang out.

"W-woah!" Yang tightened her grip on her. "Hey, snap out of it!"

Blood coated Yang's palms as she adjusted herself. The girl no longer adorned a grimace and her face was peaceful like she was just resting, but Yang knew that wasn't true. The girl in her arms was draining of color due to blood loss. Not to mention she felt like an icicle.

"Oh man, this is bad."

A neigh. The blonde gazed at the concerned horse next to her.

"Storm, was it?"

The horse was too busy staring at his unconscious owner.

"She's gonna be fine," Yang reassured softly. "I hope… follow me, okay?"

The first droplets from the sky fell.

The animal trotted alongside Yang, who carried the injured girl bridal style back to her cabin.

* * *

 _Please be okay._

That was probably the thousandth time Yang said that to herself.

Worriedly, Yang gazed down at the girl on her bed. She looked so beat-up. The white cloak didn't help matters. It was green from the forestry and red from the blood. It took a few minutes, but Yang finally wiped off the dry blood from her wound and hair.

There large gash on her shoulder looked like she'd been sliced by a thick blade.

 _Who hurt her? Assholes._

Yang was baffled by the whole situation. Judging by the mystery girl's appearance, she couldn't be older than her. Possibly the same age.

Wandering thoughts plagued Yang's mind. How'd she end up like this? Who did this? Why was she in the forest in the middle of nowhere? Why were her and her horse separated?

After a light sigh, Yang dabbed a wet cloth on the girl's forehead. With that, she tossed the now-red rag to the side.

Outside, the wind was howling. It sounded like it was hailing. The rain was pouring that harshly. Thankfully, the girl's horse took shelter in Yang's shed that wasn't too far from her cabin. It was pure luck that she was able to get both of them inside before the nastiness began.

Slowly, Yang lifted the girl to sit upright and her head lolled forward. She was careful and treated her like glass.

"Sorry…"

Hesitantly, the blonde tugged down on her blue dress. Before, she had to take off the white cloak to examine her injuries. When the shoulder of the dress slid down a little, Yang was able to tap the wound directly. The blood wouldn't stop seeping no matter what she did.

 _Come on..._

Thinking of a plan, Yang soothed some spare herbs over the gaping wound. Thankfully she was out. Otherwise, this'd hurt.

When that was done, she patched the girl up with a few bandage wraps. It proved to be a challenge to keep her steady while wrapping them around her form. Yang counted her lucky stars that she didn't weigh much at all.

When the bandages were secure, Yang lightly tugged on them to make sure they would stop the bleeding. Concluding the wrapping job was perfect, she gently laid her back down on the mattress. Her head met the soothingly fluffy pillow.

"Okay," Yang sighed in relief. "That's done. Why couldn't you stand...?"

With a meticulous gaze, Yang found the source of the problem. Her right ankle was swollen purple. Darker than a grape. From the sight, Yang cringed. That looked more painful than the gash. Almost.

"Yikes. Maybe a fracture," Yang diagnosed. "You got roughed up."

The blonde felt nothing but pity for the girl. She just hoped she'd tell her what happened whenever she woke up. Hopefully, that'd be soon.

Wanting to get to work, Yang grabbed the bandages from the nightstand and crouched to get at eye level with the injured foot. Like a nurse, she wrapped the bandages around her ankle tightly several times to keep it stationary.

"There we go."

Proud of her work, Yang stood. The girl looked better now that she was patched up. Immensely better. Her white hair pooled all around her in a blanket of snow. From the sight, Yang caught herself blushing.

 _Woah, she's really pretty._

She was so caught up in the girl's injuries, she had somehow completely missed this. Now she had time to get a good look at her. Whoever this mystery girl was, she was tiny and barely took up any space on her bed.

Yang shook her head to snap herself out of it.

The girl's blue dress was covered in dry blood. She might want a new outfit to wear when she wakes up. It took Yang a bit, but she found some clothes for her to wear. They wouldn't fit, but they'd have to do.

A loud rumble. Yang realized it came from her stomach. She'd been so caught up in taking care of this girl that she forgot to eat dinner.

 _I'll make something for her, too. I wonder what she likes._

"I bet you like soup. Who doesn't?"

Obviously, she received no reply. When Yang was sure that everything was taken care of, she enveloped her guest with a few fluffy blankets.

"I'll be back soon."

With that, Yang left her room. She didn't want to, but she and her guest had to eat.

Outside, the rain continued to pour.

* * *

 **This is posted monthy.**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	2. Storm of Questions

**I'm back from Japan! Hope you like :D**

* * *

A _good 'ol bowl of chicken noodle soup,_ Yang thought proudly to herself. _If she doesn't like this, something's definitely wrong with her. And it won't be her foot or shoulder._

Happily, the blonde stirred the liquid in the bowl that was steaming. The thin noodles swirled with the carrots and celery. This created a delicious aroma through the cabin. While preparing the dinner, Yang took a few sips here and there, so when the mystery girl's portion was ready to be served, Yang was full.

Outside, the storm was still brewing. The rain pounded on the wooden cabin as thunders rocked the forest itself. Secretly, Yang liked this weather. But only when she was safely inside.

Just after she sprinkled some salt in the dish, there was shuffling in the distance. Thankfully, the shuffling noise was between the rumble of the thunders. Otherwise, she wouldn't hear the tiny sounds. The door was left cracked open, so that also helped her hear.

 _She's up!_ Yang thought in excitement.

She'd been wanting to talk to her guest. She was full to the brim with questions. Hurriedly, Yang finished stirring the soup and whirled around to make her way to her room. She was glad she was on the way because the next thing she heard was a loud thump and a strained yelp.

 _Oh no._

"Hey!" Yang yelped in worry. "Are you okay!?"

When Yang rushed into the room, she noticed that her guest was on the hard floor. What's worse, she landed on her injured shoulder. A grimace was written on her face as the girl tried to roll off her shoulder.

"Ugh…" the girl groaned as her vision swam.

After the blonde set the bowl on a nightstand, she carefully lifted her off the floor. Gently, she wrapped her arms around her upper back, making sure to avoid the wound.

"Are you tryin' to kill yourself?" Yang chided softly. "Why're you out of bed? You can't even walk."

Haze was in those blue pools as the girl tried to adjust herself. At least the bandages didn't sport any red. Good, the wound didn't rip open.

Abruptly, the white-haired girl pushed Yang away as soon as she gained her bearings. "Where am I?"

"My cabin," Yang informed levelly. "My name's Yang, by the way. Yang Xiao Long. You don't know _Xiao Long_ I've wanted to talk to you, uh…?"

"Weiss," said girl curtly answered, not affected by the pun.

"Weiss," Yang repeated with a smile.

She liked the way her name rolled off her tongue.

Slowly, Weiss gazed around the room. It was vacant besides the bed, a few drawers, and a nightstand. A million questions pulsed through her mind.

"Where's my horse?!" Weiss asked in a frantic tone.

"Relax, okay?" the blonde used a soothing voice. "Storm's in my shed not far from here. I gave him carrots. He was so happy about that."

From her response, Weiss looked skeptical. Although, she did recall saying her steed's name before passing out. Yang must've remembered it. Interested, Yang gave her another once-over. She appeared fine, but her hand was gripping her shoulder rather tightly.

"He's one sassy horse," the blonde joked to break the ice. "On the way back he kept whipping his tail into my back. The first couple of times I thought it was an accident, but after several more, I noticed his smug look. The smuggest look I've ever seen, might I add. And I have a little sister."

That almost caused Weiss to chuckle. Ever since she could remember, her steed gave people crap whenever he saw his chance. "He's protective."

"I'm glad he is," Yang mused, which earned a curious look. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have found you."

From the revelation, Weiss simply looked out the window with a frown. Still storming. That wasn't good. At least she hadn't been out for long.

Experimentally, the white-haired girl moved her shoulder with a slight grimace. "Did you tend to my injuries?"

"U-uh yeah!" Yang chirped. "The gash wouldn't stop bleeding, so you have to be careful with your shoulder. I'm worried the gash'll reopen, so don't do things like falling right on it. That must've hurt. Oh, and your ankle might be fractured, so you have to stay off it."

From the blonde's advice, Weiss nodded. "You have my sincerest gratitude."

Her words caused Yang to naturally grin.

"It was no problem," the blonde reassured. "Why were you chillin' by a tree, anyways? Meeting someone like you in the middle of the forest was unexpected, to say the least. It definitely spiced up my day," she added with a laugh.

When asked the several questions, everything came rushing back to Weiss.

"Winter…"

From the mutter of a name, Yang tilted her head. "Who?"

"Winter!" Weiss repeated like she just remembered something crucial. "I have to go-"

Before Weiss could make a move to stand, Yang grabbed her arm. Not forcefully, just enough to make her guest stay seated rather than irritating the ankle.

"Woah, woah," Yang said in alarm. "You're not goin' anywhere. Not while it's storming and you're like this."

With a frown, Weiss wiggled her foot. It hurt to move the slightest centimeter. Not to mention her shoulder still throbbed relentlessly. Definitely from the careless fall earlier. However, the pain meant nothing if it meant she could get to Winter.

"No," Weiss shook her head, which caught Yang off guard. "I have to go _now_."

Successfully, the white-haired girl stood. Although she was a bit wobbly from keeping most of her weight on her left foot. Yang just watched her in utter bewilderment as she stood next to her. Whatever her guest planned to do was going to fail since she could barely stand.

"You're so stubborn," Yang said, somewhat irritated as she tried to be understanding. "Would ya listen to reason? Why do you have to see her this second?"

When Weiss hobbled to the door, she held onto it and dipped her head. Her voice was one of defeat. Like she was biting back the shakiness and sadness swimming in it.

"My town…"

"Huh?" Yang asked, puzzled.

She heard the words, but had no idea what her town had to do with any of this. She thought Weiss just wanted to see some girl named Winter. Then again, maybe Winter was in the town Weiss was referring to.

In determination, Weiss lifted her head. "Forget it."

After a heavy sigh, Yang asked. "Can you at least eat first?"

There was no way she was letting Weiss leave right now, but wording the question like that would leave her guest to believe that she was free to leave after eating food. Truth is, the storm showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. And Weiss' injuries required at least a few days of rest. Leaving now would be suicide. Hopefully, having a full stomach would calm her down and allow her to make more rational decisions.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

That response earned a frown from Yang. Before she could retort, a rumble lingered. Embarrassed, Weiss was left to cover her stomach like she was trying to shut it up.

"Uh huh. Sure, you aren't," Yang said sarcastically while quirking an amused eyebrow. "I made some chicken noodle soup. And no, it's not poisoned."

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks for the reassurance," Weiss quipped.

"Here," Yang offered a hand. "Let's get you to my bed so you can sit."

For a moment, Weiss just glared at the overwhelmingly kind hand.

"Come on," the blonde said with a grin as she beckoned her over. "I won't bite. Promise."

It'd been several hours since Weiss last ate. She was actually starving, and the aroma of the soup was taunting her. If she was going to make it back to her town, she had to eat something.

"Fine," Weiss grumbled and set her hand in her own.

"Woah, cold," Yang unintentionally said.

Instead of replying, Weiss was silent. There was something about the blonde. For some odd reason, Weiss felt that she could trust her. Her lilac eyes were soft and kind. Like she'd never even hurt a fly in her life. All Yang had done so far is help her, so she had no logical reason to not trust her.

"Alright, easy," Yang said softly.

After the two hobbled over to the bed, they sat on the cozy mattress. Happily, Yang handed her the bowl of soup. Every now and then, Weiss took dainty sips. The blonde briefly wondered why. If she was in Weiss' position, she would have scarfed it down.

"Is it good?" the blonde asked when her guest didn't comment.

"It is. Thank you," Weiss said quietly like she was tired.

"No prob!" Yang gave her a sunny smile. Even though it was storming, the sun was present in this room. "Does anything hurt? I have plenty of medicine."

"I'm okay," the white-haired girl replied, still shocked by how kind-hearted Yang was. "My shoulder just aches. The herbs are helping a lot."

"Thank god," Yang was visibly relieved. "What about your ankle?"

"The throbbing is dulling," Weiss said solemnly.

From the fall earlier, it might hurt for a bit longer.

"Alright, but if it gets worse, let me know. I'm the best doctor around," the blonde sent her a wink.

Weiss acknowledged her with a soft hum before she sipped on more of the delectable soup. After she swallowed, she spoke. "How did you know how to dress my wound?"

"Oh, my younger sister is clumsy," Yang said with a bashful grin. "I pretty much had to be the doctor when we were little."

When the blonde said 'sister,' Weiss seemed more intrigued. "Why did you help me?"

Yang looked taken aback by the question. Like she was genuinely confused as to why her guest asked such a thing. "I couldn't just leave you there. You'd only be worse if the storm got you."

"I see," Weiss didn't know what to think and stared into the bowl.

"Yeah," Yang nodded, taking solace in the fact that the girl next to her was recovering. "Honestly, I haven't had this cabin for long. It was pure luck that I saw your horse and then found you."

Perturbed, Weiss asked. "Are you here alone?"

"Yep!" Yang replied, popping the 'p.'

Weiss looked confused by that. From what she could discern, Yang was outgoing. Why on Earth would she isolate herself in a small cabin like this?

Yang saw the perplexity in her expression, so she explained. "My mom gave me this place. I only come here during spring. The rest of the time I'm back home. It's nice to get away every now and then, you know?"

Somehow, Weiss couldn't relate. She didn't like to leave her town. Being away from Winter, someone she'd been with for her entire life, was unsettling.

The blonde sensed that she was deep in thought as she examined her expression. It was then that her eyes landed on her blood-stained blue dress.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You can change into my clothes if you want. There's a pair right here," Yang pointed at the edge of the bed.

From the offer, Weiss set the empty bowl on the nightstand. Being in her bloody dress for a second longer was unsettling. "I think I will. Thank you, Yang."

That was the first time Yang's name left her lips. A blush crept on the blonde's cheeks. She tried to fight it off as she hastily stood.

"I-I'll be on the other side of the door. Tell me when you finish changing."

With that, Yang shut the door and left her alone. Briefly, Weiss was left to wonder why she was acting so strangely all of the sudden. Brushing it off, she got to work.

It was difficult to move her shoulder due to the bandages being tight, but she eventually managed to slip on the blue t-shirt. That might've taken longer than she thought because there was a knock on the door.

"Weiss?" came Yang's concerned voice.

"Almost done."

"Alright," visibly, the blonde was relieved.

After Weiss put on the shorts, she hobbled over to the door and opened it.

"W-woah," Yang let the flustered word slip.

Her blue t-shirt was like a dress on the smaller girl. Weiss was left to quirk an eyebrow.

"Y-You definitely don't look like you were stabbed," Yang said.

The loose blue t-shirt covered the bandages well. The only visible injury was her wrapped foot that hovered above the wooden floor.

"That's what happened, right?" Yang asked, wanting clarification. "Who stabbed you?"

Without answering, Weiss forced herself to walk past the concerned blonde.

"H-hey!" Yang tried to reach out to her.

"I'm sorry," Weiss apologized genuinely. "You've been very helpful, and I'll return the favor someday, but right now I have to go."

Concerned, Yang glanced out the window. It was still pouring, and the sun was setting. Multiple strikes of lightning lingered, and thunderous roars shook the cabin.

"No, I'm sorry," Yang said sternly as she stood in front of her guest to act as a barrier between her and the front door. The action caused Weiss to give her a look. "Because I'm not lettin' you go. Not now, at least. I won't let your stubbornness get you killed."

Azure met lilac in a challenge. Weiss could see the determination swirling in those purple pools. It was true that she had to get to Winter, but going now would only prove to be possibly fatal. Since Yang was concerned for her well-being, she didn't budge an inch. Not even when those icy eyes produced a death glare.

"Fine," Weiss relented, not happy with the situation. "However, I leave as soon as the storm ends."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Awwww they're getting to know each other!**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	3. Stubborn As Storm

The morning was dark and eerie. Clumps of gray clouds loomed and created a light drizzle. The sun was struggling to rise and break through the murky atmosphere.

Inside the cabin, Weiss watched out the window. Tiny rivulets of the rain raced down the glass. She'd woken up a few minutes ago and grew bored. She threw off the cozy blankets and planted her feet on the floor. Experimentally, she put some pressure on her injured ankle and fought the urge to wince.

 _The storm has finally let up,_ Weiss thought to herself. _I have to get to Winter. Every second away from her is another second she's in danger._

With that thought in mind, Weiss stood and mentally prepared herself for the long day ahead. And for the blonde's inevitable bout of questions. After she put up her hair in a ponytail, she hobbled out of the homey room and into the common area, intending to make her way to the front door.

She tried to be quiet, or she'd wake the dozing blonde. Yang had spent the night on the couch, seeing as she claimed that the bed was for Weiss, but she had an inkling that the blonde just wanted to be near the door in case she tried to sneak out.

Yang wasn't wrong.

The blonde's snores practically rocked the cabin, so Weiss assumed she was a deep sleeper. However, when she stepped on a squeaky floorboard, that was enough for Yang to jolt awake.

"H-huh what the- Weiss!"

The call of her name sounded excited and alarmed. In fact, Yang looked thrilled to see her so early in the morning.

"Yang," Weiss greeted as she used the wall for support. "Pardon me, I was just leaving."

Perturbed, Yang glanced out the window. It was still sprinkling, but that wouldn't be counted as a storm. The girls had a deal. That Weiss could leave as soon as the storm stopped. However, Yang couldn't rid the uncomfortable gut feeling in her stomach. Letting her go now was a bad idea. Something bad was bound to happen.

Unnerved, Yang hopped off the couch and joined her guest's side. "Are you sure? You don't look well enough to me," she said, referring to the fact that Weiss was using the wall for support. "Do you want another round of bandages? The gash didn't magically disappear overnight."

"I'm okay, Yang," Weiss said firmly as she opened the door and walked outside, making her way to the shed. "Really. Thank you for all you've done."

Clearly, there was no changing her stubborn mind. That didn't stop Yang from trying to make her rethink her options.

"Can you at least tell me what you plan to do? Who Winter is?"

From the mention of her name, a spark ignited in Weiss' blue eyes. Yang noticed this and instantly became even more intrigued.

"Winter is all I have left," Weiss answered a bit quietly. "Every day I spend here is a day she spends suffering."

That last comment caught Yang off guard. Like a puppy, she tilted her head in curiosity. "What makes you say that?"

Not wanting to let Yang get caught up in her situation, Weiss ignored the question and pressed on. The tiny droplets landed on the forms as they headed inside the shed. Sure enough, her well-behaved horse had been waiting for his owner. Storm let out a giddy neigh from seeing his master. In determination, Weiss grabbed the reins and pat Storm once on the snout.

"Winter's my sister, Yang," Weiss revealed. "You have a sister, correct?"

A nod.

"Then you'd know more than anyone that you're willing to do anything for her," Weiss said solemnly like she was speaking from the heart. "Even if it means taking risks."

While Weiss adjusted the saddle, Yang processed her words.

"What's with this talk about taking risks?" Yang asked with suspicion. "What're you gonna do?"

"I don't want you to get involved."

Yang quirked a blonde eyebrow. "It's a little too late for that."

"Trust me, it's not."

That only served to make Yang more interested. If Weiss wasn't willing to give her an explanation, Yang wasn't going to press. At least not too much. Unintentionally, Yang frowned from the whole situation. She didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit.

Judging by her horse's size, Weiss couldn't hop on his back. She looked up at Storm with her own frown. She couldn't make it on top of him with a bum ankle. Yang probably wouldn't be too enthused to help her leave, either.

"Storm," Weiss addressed, which caused the horse to perk up. "Down."

On command, the white steed plopped on the ground like a trained dog. Briefly, Yang was impressed. The horse was sassy _and_ well-trained? Now that Yang thought about it, Storm and Weiss seemed pretty close. His beady gray eyes gazed at her like she was his entire world.

Now that Storm was on the ground, he was the perfect height for his owner. Expertly, she hopped on the saddle. When Weiss was secure, she gave him a double click noise. That compelled him to stand tall.

Yang stared up at Weiss, who looked determined. Blue eyes were dead-set on the wide-open doors.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Yang asked, almost in a plea.

"No," it broke Weiss' heart to say that. Especially seeing Yang like that. "I'm sorry."

The shed doors were wide open, waiting for someone to pass through. Confidently, Weiss pounded her feet on her horse's sides. This signaled for her steed to dart forward.

Oddly, Storm remained in place.

"Storm," Weiss stated in a tense voice. "Move forward. This is no time to dilly dally."

In response, Storm stomped his front hoof on the ground. A resounding thud rang out. This caused Yang to smirk. Perhaps the animal refused to budge because he cared too deeply about his owner and refused to assist in a possible suicide mission.

"Looks like Storm is more stubborn than you," Yang crossed her arms, unable to wipe the smirk from her face.

Weiss paid her no mind and gently rubbed the short white fur on his broad neck. "Come on, bud. You saw what happened. Winter's waiting for us."

A loud snort. Storm looked over and stared at his owner with persistence.

"This is ridiculous! You have to go!"

All Yang could do was watch the girl, who was emitting sheer frustration by this point. Silently, the blonde cheered Storm on and felt a little sorry for him. Disobeying a master's orders was never easy, but Yang could tell it was for a good cause. Too bad Weiss was blind to that.

Repeatedly, Weiss whipped the reins and thudded her feet on his sides. Anything to make him sprint out of that shed and to Winter. No matter what she did, Storm stayed in place and even shook his head.

"Storm, come on. Please?"

That was a different tone. Now she sounded desperate.

Frustrated tears dribbled down Weiss' cheeks. Yang was left to stare up at the girl in utter shock. Obviously, whatever she had to do meant a lot to her.

Weiss leaned over his neck and held onto the horse tightly. Like if she let go, the world would shatter.

"Weiss," Yang called soothingly. "I think Storm is right. You can't-"

"No!" Weiss yelped. "The bandits! They got Winter and if I don't do anything to help her s-she'll…"

When Storm felt her fingers tremble, he plopped on the ground with finality. Thankfully he did because that allowed Yang to give the frantic girl a gentle hug.

"Hey," Yang murmured sweetly in her ear. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

Currently, Weiss was too distraught to return the embrace. She ended up nodding quietly into Yang's shoulder.

"We'll get her back," Yang reassured confidently. "I promise. And I never break my promises."

For some reason, Weiss believed those words. She'd only known Yang for a day, and yet, she trusted her wholeheartedly. Only one thing was keeping Weiss grounded, and that was Yang. To latch on, Weiss gripped her with all her might while trying not to let the tears fall.

Yang didn't let go. Not until Weiss stopped trembling in her arms. It took a few minutes for her to gain her bearings. Yang found herself not wanting to separate, but they had to eventually. Reluctantly, Yang pulled away. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Weiss' eyes were a little red from crying.

Slowly, Yang helped her get off the loyal horse. When Weiss was standing next to the blonde, she felt much better.

"What's this about bandits?" Yang asked, trying to put the pieces together. "Are they the ones who hurt you?"

Weiss sent her a nod. "They raided my town. Winter- she told me to run. She jumped off Storm and fended off as many as she could, but with so many people against her, she was captured. The only reason I escaped was because of Storm. He refused to turn around…"

Yang timidly smiled in understanding as she pat the horse. "Smart boy. Your sister sounds like a badass."

"She's very brave," Weiss agreed as she wiped her face of the tears. "Now you know why I have to go back. She's in danger."

"Let's think of a plan first," Yang advised calmly. "Hate to break it to ya, but you can't do this alone."

From the sounds of it, there were lots of bandits.

"It's dangerous-"

"I _want_ to help you, Weiss," Yang declared.

Hearing that caused Weiss' heart to flutter, and she was left to wonder why.

"Besides," Yang continued with a smirk. "It's been way too long since I've kicked some butt."

If Yang insisted on helping Weiss, she wasn't going to deny her. Although she did feel a lot of responsibility for her safety.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, giving her one more chance to back out.

Yang sent her the widest grin she'd ever seen.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

"Why're we doing this?"

The two girls were engaged in a standoff as a breeze grazed their cheeks. Clouds covered the sky and the rain was replaced by a few claps of thunder and lightning strikes. Not so far away, Storm was grazing on the prairie.

Weiss had her beloved rapier poised while Yang held up her fists like a boxer. On her hands were golden brass knuckles as she bounced back and forth.

"Show me what ya got," Yang said teasingly.

Luckily, the gash was over Weiss' right shoulder. Since she was a lefty, this didn't pose much of a problem. However, she had to find a way around her bum ankle.

Quickly, Yang rushed her and threw a few punches. She was sure to take it slow since she was well-aware that the girl was injured. For now, all she wanted to do was test her reflexes. To see what her partner's potential was.

Somehow, Weiss managed to parry or dodge every single jab. Her reflexes were sharp. Perhaps sharper than Yang's own. She even managed to almost stab the blonde, until she stopped mid-lunge and pulled back.

"Woah," Yang said in surprise. "You're sneaky."

"Hm," Weiss hummed. "There's no need to go easy on me, Yang."

"Alright then."

With permission, Yang upped the ante. The last thing she wanted was to injure Weiss even more in her state, but she insisted. Plus, if they were going to rescue Winter from the group of bandits, they had to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. What their limits were.

From the grunts of effort, Storm became more interested in what was going on. His white ears flicked every time his master grunted. The only reason he didn't intervene was because Yang had done nothing but help his owner.

And they were smiling.

Reluctantly, Storm just watched from a comfortable distance.

More power was pushed into Yang's punches. Weiss managed to dodge the flaming fists, but stumbled back several times with a grimace.

Over time, Yang noticed that her lunges were becoming slow and that her opponent was going out of her way to keep her shoulder stationary. Knowing Weiss, she was probably in pain, but wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly, Weiss rested her rapier by her side. In response, Yang lowered her fists.

"You're not so bad," Weiss observed.

"Why, thank you," Yang said jokingly. "How about we get you some herbs?"

"That would be very nice," Weiss admitted as she rubbed her shoulder.

Sparring wasn't the best idea, but it was necessary.

"Here," Yang said and slipped to her side.

Together, the girls headed to the cabin. Weiss' ankle throbbed in protest, and her injured shoulder sent pangs through her body along the way. Sparring hindered her more than she cared to admit.

Gradually, they hobbled over to the couch.

While Weiss sat down, Yang went to fetch the bandages.

Since her blue t-shirt was loose, Weiss simply tugged on the sleeve and it fell down to display the wound. Cautiously, Weiss began to unwrap the bandages. The gashes were scabbing over and there was no sign of wet blood even after sparring. That was a good sign.

As Yang walked back over to her, she gasped from the sight.

"It looks better!"

Weiss sent her a smile. "Thanks to you."

Her smile caused Yang's heart to skip a few beats.

"Y-yeah no problem," the blonde offered her own grin.

Yang knelt to get at eye level with her discolored ankle. Tentatively, Yang lifted her discolored foot.

"It still looks pretty purple," the blonde observed with a somber expression. "Sparring didn't help."

"I'll manage."

"You're gonna have to."

With that, Yang wrapped her ankle tightly. When that was done, she looked up at Weiss with determination. With no doubt in those lilac pools.

"Don't worry. We'll get Winter."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

 **Alrriiiiiight character development!**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	4. Storming Through

"That's my big Storm~"

On the prairie, it was a beautiful day. Various flowers bloomed from the grass. The birds had been chirping since the sun rose, and there were no clouds in sight.

It'd been a couple of days since Yang and Weiss decided to rescue Winter together. For now, they'd been strategizing the best course of action to take down the bandits. The two focused on gearing up.

The pair also focused on tending to Weiss' injuries to get her to recover quicker. The sooner she felt better, the sooner they could reach Winter.

Since it'd been a few days, her ankle was looking better. It was less purple and swollen thanks to the constant ice that'd been pressed on it. The gashes on her shoulder were scabbing over and the perfect example of going through the proper healing process. Tons of herbs had been slathered on it to prevent infection, and that'd worked like a charm. The bandages were still wrapped around the shoulder and ankle to keep the injuries stationary.

"I can tell Storm is spoiled," Yang observed with a grin. "How long have you had him?"

Lovingly, the horse rubbed his head onto his owner's own, which elicited a tiny squeal. From the cute noise, Yang's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. For being so uptight the first few days, now Weiss was acting carefree. A loving and fond owner. It was entrancing to watch her and her horse interact.

"About five years," Weiss answered with a smile. "Winter got him for me when he was just a colt."

"Aw, how sweet," Yang cooed as she set a hand on his back. "Did she buy him for you?"

Weiss took longer than a moment to answer the question. This was a pause that didn't go unnoticed to Yang.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Weiss answered, which earned a confused look. "She never went into detail about how she obtained him. I'm almost positive she either stole him or found him."

"Huh…" the blonde mumbled, puzzled.

From what she could discern, Winter would do anything for her sister. This was the same woman who sacrificed herself to save her sister from bandits. Who's to say she wouldn't take a horse to help Weiss out? Although, there had to be a good reason since stealing was, on occasion, justifiable.

"I'm likin' your sister more and more," the blonde sent her a smile that was brighter than the sun. It took Weiss a moment to stop staring at her mesmerizing features. "Why do you think she stole him?"

From the question, Weiss' eyes suddenly became blank and her hand halted mid-brush on Storm's fur. Like the question brought back memories she'd rather not remember.

Yang noticed her reaction and waved her hands. "You don't have to say. I didn't mean to remind you of something bad."

"It's okay, Yang," Weiss reassured as she held onto Storm. Probably to keep her weight off her bum foot. "Growing up, we never had much money. Just each other."

It took a moment for the blonde to process her words. "You don't have parents?"

"They…" Weiss took a shaky breath. "Died of an illness several years ago."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" Yang trailed off, guilt written all over her face.

"It's okay, Yang," Weiss said solemnly. "It happened a long time ago."

From the mention of her name, Yang stared at her. Weiss didn't notice since she was so focused on brushing through Storm's short and pure fur.

"They left our home to Winter and I. It wasn't easy adjusting, but we managed. I was having a particularly hard time without them. One day, Winter came home with Storm by her side. I instantly felt better when I saw his handsome face."

When she finished the heartfelt explanation, Storm giddily neighed.

That earned a tiny smile from Weiss as she pecked him on the snout. "And you're still so handsome~"

The display of affection caused Yang to grin widely. For a moment, she found herself wishing she was the one being kissed. Desperately, she fought the blush that was beginning to form and she cleared her throat.

"So you like animals, huh?"

To answer her question, Weiss proceeded to hug her horse's neck. In response, Storm leaned into the contact and set his snout in the crook of her neck.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

For some reason, Yang found herself jealous of the horse. An animal for God's sake. She was jealous of an animal for receiving affection from a beautiful girl. Storm caught the look on her face sent her a smug smirk. In response, Yang frowned.

"Storm's out to get me…"

"Pardon?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing," the blonde quickly replied. "I have a dog. His name is Zwei. You can meet him sometime. He'd _love_ you."

The idea of still being with Yang after rescuing Winter caused Weiss' heart to smile. She was so glad that this wasn't a one and done deal. Yang was a person she highly appreciated and valued, so naturally, she wanted to spend more time with her. She wanted to know more about the blonde. If there was a trivia game just about Yang, Weiss wanted to know the answers to all the questions.

"I look forward to it," Weiss chirped happily. "Does your dog also crack puns?"

From the funny question, Yang cracked a giggle. "If he could talk, I bet he would."

A light hum emanated from Weiss. "Your humor runs in the family?"

"Me and my Dad have what we call 'pun-offs.'"

The ridiculous term caused Weiss to giggle. "What?"

Yang grinned, happy to explain the game. "We pick a category and throw as many puns as we can. The person who says the most wins. Although, my sister is our judge sometimes and she usually bases it off the quality of the pun and not the quantity."

From her tone, Weiss could tell that Yang took the game seriously. The thought caused her to erupt into giggles.

"What?" Yang asked happily. "Man, I haven't seen you laugh like that!"

"That sounds ridiculous," Weiss fake wiped a tear. "I feel bad for your sister."

That comment caused Yang to laugh.

"Ruby and Zwei are the ones who groan from the puns. Ruby doesn't really have a choice in the matter. If Dad and I just played we'd both insist we won. She helps to settle the arguments."

"Ruby's her name?" Weiss asked, which earned a nod. "I like it."

"She'd love you, too," the blonde said with confidence.

That caused Weiss to quirk a brow. "How so?"

"Well," Yang began in a sweet tome. "You're nice and easy to talk to. She's a little socially awkward, but really lovable and adorable. It's hard to not like her, and I'm not saying that just because she's my sister. She has a good heart just like you."

The unexpected compliment caused Weiss to smile. Her heart beat rapidly from how casually the blonde said that. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, Yang," Weiss began. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"Huh?"

"You've done nothing but help me. You've been tending to my injuries and have known exactly what to do," Weiss pointed out. "A lot of people don't know the first thing about medicine."

"Pft," the blonde Gave her a dismissive wave. "Oh, I _know_ I'm smart."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Your modesty is showing."

Briefly, the girls smiled at each other. Until a loud snort resonated from Storm. This caught their attention.

"Storm?" Weiss' tone raised in alarm. "What's wrong?"

He only snorted like that to either tease someone or to warn her of something. His white ears flicked wildly along with his puffy white tail.

It was then that they heard deep voices in the distance. Luckily, the girls and horse were surrounded by trees. Otherwise, they would've been spotted.

"Someone's here," the blonde said.

"Wait," Weiss said frantically as she listened intently. "I-I recognize them... they're the bandits."

"You sure?" Yang asked.

A nod.

Without a doubt, Yang believed her wholeheartedly. She only believed her more when she recognized the spark in those blue eyes.

"Alright," Yang said calmly as she slid on her brass knuckles. "Leave 'em to me."

She had to rid the threat. Otherwise, the entire gang of bandits would know about her secretive cabin and try to claim it as their own. Just like they did to the nearest town.

Not to mention, Weiss was in the most danger. She was lucky and managed to slip away. Maybe the bandits were here looking for her.

Honestly, Yang didn't care about the reason for their presence. Bad people were near and that was all she needed to know to rid the pests.

Firmly, Weiss tugged on the blonde's t-shirt to grab her attention. " _We_ are. I'm not letting you go alone."

From her response, Yang frowned. Weiss was still using her horse to take the pressure off her injured foot and she was also keeping her shoulder unnaturally stiff. That fact alone didn't sit well with her.

Without a word, Yang swiftly lifted the shorter girl.

"W-what're you- ah!"

Before Weiss knew it, she landed on top of her horse.

"Get outta here," Yang said.

For a moment, Weiss saw Winter in Yang. Again, she was being saved by someone else.

Quickly, Yang slapped Storm on the rear.

In response, the white steed neighed before trotting away from the voices. Good, her horse was well-aware that they were a threat and was willing to drag his owner to safety whether she wanted to be or not.

Various chidings from the flustered girl ensued and gradually faded as Yang watched them disappear behind the nearby shed.

Knowing they were safe, Yang darted straight to the voices.

 _Alright,_ Yang thought. _Some of the assholes who hurt Weiss. I've been itching for some payback._

When Yang caught them, she snuck through the thickets. Easy. Only three men. They were dressed unsightly and adorned several scars and knives. The epitome appearance of bandits.

 _Perfect._

For a moment, she felt like a lion stalking her prey and fought the urge to growl. She wanted nothing more than to kill these men for what they've done. What they've caused, but she resolved to just beat the hell out of them.

In her eyes, these men perceived themselves as predators. Especially after raiding the nearby town. She was about to teach them a lesson as to who ruled here. After the blonde adjusted her brass knuckles, she leaped out of the bushes.

Since she was silent, the first bandit didn't know what hit him as she rammed her knuckles into his abdomen. Her fist twisted into bone as crack noises erupted.

"Agh! _Fuck_!"

It was like a train running down a soda can. Yang had punched the man so hard that he flew backward and slammed into a tree trunk. A dent of his body formed from the harsh impact and the tree almost ripped out of the roots.

His buddies could only watch in shock as they whirled around to meet Yang's fierce gaze. This time, she didn't hold back the snarl.

"What the hell!?"

Now that Yang was visible and rearing to go, she bounced back and forth like a boxer with her fists held high. The two remaining men sent her death glares. In response, Yang sent them a smirk as her eyes briefly flashed red.

Sassily, Yang flipped her hair. "I know. I'm so impressive."

"You think that's funny?!"

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty funny."

That only served to piss off the bandits even more. What Yang was hoping for.

With a large knife, one of the men charged her. Expertly, Yang dodged him by sidestepping.

The other bandit almost grazed her with a blade from behind, but she twisted around and kicked the knife out of his hand before he could do so.

When the man behind her tried to attack her again, she simply whirled her fist back without batting an eye. It was a direct punch in the face that left him stunned enough to drop the knife.

Now, both enemies were defenseless and Yang had them right where she wanted them.

"Agh, you _bitch_!"

"A bitch who kicked your a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a massive white mass clouded her vision that knocked down both men in a dizzying haze.

It was Storm, and on top of him was a flustered Weiss who was upright. The blonde just stared as the large animal plowed through the bandits like they were trash.

"- or that could happen," Yang said with her jaw hanging open.

When all three men were down, Weiss leaned over and patted her steed on the neck.

"That's a good boy, Storm. Such a good boy."

That earned a high-pitched whinny. After, Weiss heavily sighed. Clearly, Yang could handle herself. That didn't stop Weiss from trying to help her out.

"Thanks, but I could'a taken 'em," Yang said with a smirk.

"You had everything under control" Weiss admitted. "However, Storm couldn't resist and I didn't want to fight him on it."

Yang set a hand on his broad snout to show her gratitude. "Thanks, bud. I didn't know you could fight!"

"He plowed through a few bandits when we escaped," Weiss informed, beaming with pride. "Isn't that right?"

A sharp neigh. For a moment, Storm adjusted himself to get off one of the bandits. Apparently, he'd been standing on one of his legs the whole time.

"Oh," Weiss said with amusement in her tone. "That's the guy who stabbed me."

From the revelation, Yang pointed down at the unconscious man. "He gave you the shoulder wound?"

"Yes, that's him."

Angrily, Yang lifted him off the ground by his hair. Since he was unconscious, there were no signs of distress.

"Piece'a shit."

Pissed off, Yang cocked her fist back. She fully intended to break way more than just his legs.

"Yang, don't-"

Before Yang could break his nose, Weiss hopped off her horse. The pressure caused her to wince in pain, but she paid it no mind and held onto her arm. Yang was about to take a swing, but stopped when she felt those cold hands.

Instantly, the blonde snapped out of it and dropped his motionless body that thudded on the grass.

"He's had enough," Weiss said as she stared down at him. "Don't hurt him, please?"

Although she didn't want her to hurt him, Weiss was touched that Yang got angry on her behalf.

"Why the hell not?" Yang asked as she lowered her fist. "This is the asshole who hurt you."

"I'm better now," Weiss reassured, keeping her eyes locked with lilac. "I'd rather not ruin his life."

Yang took a deep breath to calm herself. What made her even calmer was the fact that Weiss was holding her hand.

"Fine. If you say so."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss sent her a smile.

A blush formed on Yang's cheeks as she squeezed her hand.

"Uh, yeah. No problem."

After the exchange, the two got to work and tied up the three bandits. When that was done, the pair stood by the patient horse.

Since Weiss still had an issue with her foot, Yang lifted her effortlessly and placed her on the saddle.

"Thank you."

"No prob," the blonde replied with a grin.

When Weiss was secure, she hopped on behind her and gently wrapped her hands around the girl in front of her.

From her touch, Weiss blushed and compelled Storm to move forward.

* * *

 **Winter is coming!**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	5. Heart of the Storm

The next day, Yang and Weiss were riding on Storm as they watched the ominous clouds loom in the distance.

"It's coming," the blonde observed in excitement.

A monsoon was headed their way. It was only a matter of time before it spilled over. This couldn't be more perfect. They needed the storm to cover their tracks. To blend in for their mission.

To rescue Winter.

"Good," Weiss replied as she kept a grip on the reins. "Don't forget the plan."

Yang held onto her tightly as she felt every trot from the horse beneath them. "Wouldn't dream of it."

From the close contact, both girls were blushing. They would've found it endearing, but they had to focus.

For the mission, Yang and Weiss brought their weapons. The blonde was already wearing her trusted brass knuckles and was sure to not squeeze Weiss with them. On her side, Weiss had her rapier strapped to her hilt. Naturally, the white steed also adorned his own protection from the bandits. Earlier, Yang obtained metal plates to act as armor for the large horse.

Storm had been sprinting for several minutes and had yet to slow. Like a racehorse, he plowed through any vegetation in his path, besides the trees. He dodged around them since they were too big to take down as the leaves and grass crunched under his determined hooves.

The breeze whipped through their hair. Weiss' grip tightened on the reins when she felt Yang's grasp around her waist. From the contact, she blushed and tried to fight the thoughts that were trying to plague her mind.

"Almost there," Weiss said over her shoulder.

"Awesome," Yang replied as she leaned onto her.

The sooner they could help Winter, the better.

Knowing they were close, Storm slowed, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. It didn't take long for a few buildings to be in view. The town was in sight. Before they could pop out of the treeline, Weiss halted her horse.

"We're here," Weiss whispered. "The bandits took our whole town, so they could be any-"

Various voices.

"They're over there," Yang whipped her head in the general direction.

First, Yang hopped off the horse and helped Weiss down to keep the pressure off her ankle. When they were on the ground, they stalked behind trees. Any shrubbery masked their forms.

Quietly, Weiss led her horse further back in the tree line because he was easier to spot due to his large size and striking white fur. When the girls got a clear view of the group of bandits, they ducked behind some bushes.

The mere sight almost caused Yang to growl. Weiss could tell she was angry and to comfort her, placed a hand on her back. The contact seemed to do the trick and Yang took a deep breath.

"Patience," Weiss advised as she spoke lowly. "They'll get what's coming to them."

"Yeah, you're right," the blonde agreed and looked to her. "Don't worry, we'll save Winter."

A nod.

In total, there were ten bandits gathered in a group that was talking loudly. All of whom were men that'd seen better days. Outside the circle was a woman who adorned jet black hair. She had her arms crossed and her amber eyes screamed boredom. Like the men weren't entertaining. She hardly paid any attention to them and instead faced the person next to her.

Right next to her in a pair of shackles was...

"Winter," Weiss had to bite the urge from yelling her name.

From the name, Yang squinted to get a better look. She definitely looked like Weiss' older sister. She had white hair and adorned the same scowly expression. The woman had shackles around her wrists so she couldn't fight back. Her clothes were worn and torn from being held captive for a few days.

What intrigued Weiss and Yang was that the woman with jet black hair and Winter were conversing and in their own little world away from the main group.

"She's here," Weiss smiled widely and sounded relieved. Especially since Winter looked unharmed.

"Finding her was quicker than I thought it'd take," the blonde admitted.

 **Boom!**

What immediately followed were dense drops of rain.

Luckily, Storm was accustomed to this kind of weather and wasn't spooked. Just in case, Weiss kept her hand on his side to comfort him.

"Perfect timing," Weiss said as looked to the gray sky.

She couldn't wait to talk to Winter again. It was a miracle that she seemed fine, considering her own injuries.

Abruptly, a blanket of rain engulfed the area and swallowed it whole. It was a relentless assault. So violent that it caused the bandits to retreat inside a nearby humble building.

"It's go time," Yang said with a smirk.

Her blonde mane was drenched and her eyes practically flashed red. The thrill of the fight is basically what she lived for. The fact that she also got to help Weiss was a bonus. She wouldn't let her down. She refused to.

Before she could advance a step, Weiss grabbed her hand and whirled her around.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, confused. "What's-"

Fondly, Weiss had reeled her in and ensnared their lips. During the kiss, Yang's eyes widened from the suddenness of it all and gradually closed. The rain poured over them as they tasted each other, savoring the moment.

They separated too soon.

Shyly, Weiss glanced away with a blush. "Be careful."

From the kiss, Yang's heart was racing and left her a stuttering mess.

"U-u-uh yeah okay! Y-you too, princess."

Her reaction caused Weiss to smile. She had no idea that she had such an effect on her. After a nod, Weiss held onto the reins and guided her horse to where they needed to go.

When the pair vanished in the distance, Yang set a hand over her lips.

 _I was rearin' to go before, but now… I feel rejuvenated!_

Determined to help her out, Yang sprinted out of the treeline as the rain poured. She headed to the building that all the bandits resided in. Like a tank, she stormed inside like the locked door wasn't there.

Multiple started gasps ensued as Yang whipped her eyes around to examine the scene.

"Who the hell are you?!" the closest bandit asked.

The blonde paid him no mind. He didn't matter. She was focused on one thing only. In the far back of the room was Winter, who was chained up and sitting on a chair. Next to her was the only other woman. They looked just as shocked from her presence as everyone else.

"Alright you sons of bitches," Yang said with a sly smirk. "Who's next?"

"Ah!"

A young bandit rushed her with a knife. Before the enemy could stab her in the torso, Yang swiftly dodged and sucker-punched him in the jaw. That was more than enough to knock him off his feet.

The woman with jet black hair just watched, seemingly unimpressed.

"We gotta live one, boys."

After she said that, the other bandits rushed her.

Instantly, Yang slammed her brass knuckles into the nearest bandit's gut. This sent the enemy hurdling backward into his comrades. Several of them fell from the impact that felt more like a blast than a punch.

They fell like dominoes, only to bounce back up. Since Yang was right by the door, none could sneak up on her as she backed out of the room and into the downpour.

After she hopped back a few feet, the bandits charged out of the building with the deadly weapons poised. Unexpectedly, a large white horse plowed directly through four of them. Anguished grunts rang out as the men fell.

The sight of the steed caused a feminine voice to call out from inside. "Weiss!"

Perfectly according to the plan, Weiss was nowhere to be seen. The call from the building eased Yang's nerves. That had to be Winter and she sounded okay.

From the familiar voice, Storm neighed.

"She's fine!" Yang reassured her.

No reply.

Before Yang could even think, the black-haired woman darted out of the building and flipped over the large horse before expertly landing on her feet like the downpour didn't weigh her down.

"You gave my boys a run for their money."

The blonde lifted her fists as she glared at the ringleader. "What're you gonna do about it?"

The only noises were the sounds of droplets hitting the ground. Storm watched on and made sure the other bandits stayed down and kept watch over them.

Silent, the ringleader rushed Yang. She was so quick that she broke through the blonde's defenses and grazed her arm.

"Agh!"

Her shriek caused the black-haired woman to smirk.

Yang hadn't even noticed that her opponent had a pair of dual blades that were previously strapped to her back.

The monsoon skewered her vision.

A trail of blood oozed down Yang's arm as it washed away. The wound only stung. It was nothing she couldn't handle. The cut didn't look too deep.

Recovering quickly, Yang tried to jab her. Somehow, the ringleader blocked and dodged every lethal uppercut. The wet mud caused them to lose their footing a few times.

When the ringleader was able, she released a blade and intended to go on the offensive.

Unfortunately for her, Yang was in overdrive. All her senses were enhanced in this moment. The mission was too dependent on her and she wasn't going to let Weiss down.

Before a blade could slice Yang's other arm, there was an opening on her right side. Yang took that as her chance to land a punch like a boxer. The lethal brass knuckles twisted into bone as satisfying crack noises lingered over the rainfall.

A desperate gasp ripped from Cinder's lips and she was almost knocked down, but she quickly recovered to swing around a blade. Barely, Yang deflected the sharp edge with her brass knuckles as a spark flew.

Multiple grunts rang out as the two were locked in fierce melee combat. Each was unable to best the other.

During the exchange, the rain began to shift to a light drizzle.

Unfortunately, Yang blocked the blade with her injured, dominant arm and felt herself faltering. The weak footing in the mud also caused her to waver. She grimaced in pain as she fought desperately to hold her off.

"Yang!"

Just when her opponent was going to get the best of her, the sounds of metal clashes rang out. It was Weiss, who was pushing down on her rapier with both hands. It was obvious that her shoulder still hurt, and she was putting immense pressure on her ankle.

"My," the ringleader said with a smirk from the new arrival. Amber eyes pried into azure. "You look just like Winter."

"Shut up!" Weiss hissed.

" _That's_ what this is," the woman head-bandit concluded. "A rescue mission?"

A grunt.

The ringleader pushed down harder and made Weiss stumble back.

"How pathetic."

Suddenly, something from behind rammed into the enemy. This gave Weiss her chance as she sliced the ringleader's back and simultaneously whirled around. To make sure she stayed down, Yang stepped on the bandit's back and kicked her weapons to the side.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

A growl.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed.

Turns out, Winter was the one who knocked the ringleader off balance. Wasting no time, Storm glided to Winter's side and nuzzled into her.

"There, there, Storm," Winter said happily as her little sister approached. Seeing her alive and well was heartwarming. "My dear sister..."

Relieved, Weiss wrapped her in a hug. Since Winter's hands were chained, she couldn't return the embrace and instead leaned onto her.

While they hugged, Yang smiled at the scene. That didn't last long when she heard a grunt below her. That compelled her to leer down at the bandit.

"Where's the key?"

"Like I'd tell some blonde bim- agh!"

Not liking the reply, Yang dug her shoe deeply into the gash wound.

"My pocket!"

"Thanks."

While Yang took retrieved the key, the sisters had separated from the hug.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, blue eyes examining her form for injuries.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Winter said softly.

"I'm fine thanks to her," Weiss nodded in the direction of Yang, who was making her way over with the key. "She helped me immensely."

"Hey, Winter," Yang casually greeted. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. You have no idea _Xiao Long_ I've wanted to meet you!"

The amusing greeting caused Winter to raise her eyebrows.

Weiss sighed like she heard that before. "Do you say that to everyone you meet, brute?"

"In fact I do, princess!"

From their interaction, Winter's lips quirked to a small smile. They gave each other nicknames?

Swiftly, Yang unlocked the shackles around Winter's wrists that were discolored. After, Winter sighed in relief like the world was off her shoulders. Truth is, those shackles had been on since day one to prevent her from trying anything.

"Thank you, Yang," Winter said sincerely. "For everything."

Anyone who took care of her sister was good in her book.

Joyfully, Yang grinned. "Of course! Weiss couldn't stop talking about you. You mean so much to her. I was happy to help."

Gingerly, Weiss lifted her sister's hands. "This is awful…" she observed, referring to the purple discoloration. "Did they do anything else to you?"

"No," Winter firmly shook her head. "Cinder made sure they didn't lay a finger on me. It was almost as if she was guarding me the entire time, so I'm grateful for that."

From the revelation, Yang looked somewhat guilty. When Winter spoke of her, she was looking at the woman on the muddy ground. The ringleader must've been Cinder.

Swallowing her pride, Yang pulled out a roll of bandages and herbs from her pocket before setting the items next to Cinder. She got what she deserved, but didn't deserve to die.

"You're a kind person, Yang," Winter remarked.

Sassily, Yang flipped her hair. "I know."

From her reply, Weiss held her hand. This earned a skeptical look from Winter. To confirm her suspicions, Weiss kissed the blonde on the cheek and elicited a wide grin from Yang.

"You, my dear sister, are going to have to fill me in," Winter said with mirth as she pet the horse.

Storm gave a sharp whinny and leaned into Winter's touch.

"Naturally," Weiss said cheerfully.

Things couldn't be better. All the bandits were down and pummeled to a pulp and the best part? Winter was alive and well. If only they knew what to do from here.

There was a moment of silence and then a rumbling noise lingered.

"I'm starving," Winter admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Taking her chance to impress her, Yang offered. "I make a mean chicken noodle soup."

"I can attest to that," Weiss agreed.

Yang nodded confidently and placed her hands on her hips. "Uh, uhhhh," she said teasingly. "I think I deserve another kiss for my heroic efforts."

Delighted to, Weiss kissed her on the cheek again and whispered. "Thank you."

Bubbles drifted in Yang's stomach from the feeling. Her heart was so full.

"Really, it was my pleasure."

Fondly, Yang held her cold hand. Weiss gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let's get you back to patch up your cut."

Truthfully, Yang forgot all about the graze. She'd been so giddy from the kisses that the pain didn't exist.

"Oh yeah," Yang chirped as she gazed down at her arm that was partially bleeding. The light drizzle kept washing off the blood. "Good idea."

Effortlessly, Yang lifted Weiss and set her on top of Storm. The wound on her arm only stung, so it wasn't anything serious. Yang just wanted Weiss off her ankle. Weiss didn't show it, but her ankle and shoulder had to be hurting.

"There ya go!" Yang chirped. "You stay off that ankle, okay?"

"Okay," Weiss said, knowing that protesting wouldn't do any good.

"Your ankle is injured?" Winter asked, surprised. Her sister held herself well during combat.

Yang nodded. "And her shoulder."

Winter was about to say something, but Weiss spoke before she could do so.

"Winter, it's fine. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Storm neighed and lightly whipped her back with his tail in response.

"The soup is waitin'!" Yang exclaimed.

Eager from the promise of food, Winter hopped on Storm as well.

Yang walked alongside them, holding Weiss' hand the entire way back.

* * *

 **This was the finale! Hope you liked this mini-story :)**

 **Remember to stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


End file.
